


SNU Radio

by TheOverWorld



Series: SNURadio and its Viewers. [1]
Category: BIGBANG - Fandom, Haikyuu!!, Kpop - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, BIGBANG -mentioned, Chatting & Messaging, Dance Major Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Dance Major Park Jimin (BTS), Economics Major Kim Seokjin | Jin, F/F, M/M, Multi, Music Major Hao, Music Major Min, Music Major Min Yoongi | Suga, Music Major Yuna, Original Character(s), Philosophy Major Kim Namjoon | RM, Photography Major Jeon Jungkook, Radio Host Hao, Radio Host Yuna, Texting, Theatre Major Kim Taehyung | V, University Student Jeon Jungkook, University Student Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, University Student Kim Namjoon | RM, University Student Kim Seokjin | Jin, University Student Kim Taehyung | V, University Student Min Yoongi | Suga, University Student Park Jimin (BTS), Yuna is in love with her computer, but not really, seventeen - mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2019-10-10 23:05:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17435183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOverWorld/pseuds/TheOverWorld
Summary: It was 2:00 am when the radio in Yoongi's room turned on, the calming lo-fi beats easing him to sleep.





	1. After Hours

_It was 2:00 am when the radio in Yoongi's room turned on, the calming lo-fi beats easing him to sleep._

 

Yuna rolled out of her hammock, onto the pillow covered floor below, waking up immediately. Her hair pointed in every direction, her roommate was unaffected. She got up off the floor, took a quick shower, got dressed and slipped out of the dorm room with her backpack over one shoulder. Her short dark brown hair glowing in the streetlights throughout campus. She had nearly walked all the way across campus before she had reached the Arts building. Inside was several departments, Visual art, Graphic Design, Theater, Dance, TV Broadcasting, and finally SNU Radio. 

Within the Radio Department, there were several empty conference rooms, which had been turned into recording studios and a few dorm rooms. Yuna smiled brightly at the main studio's door before tapping her neon blue pass on the small console next to the door. She walked in, sat down and started recording, pressing the  **LIVE** button a few seconds later.

_'Hello, I'm Yuna and welcome to After Hours. After Hours is your go-to lofi hip-hop radio station, part of SNU radio, for all your After Hours needs. Whether you couldn't sleep, stayed up too late or just need to relax, After Hours is here. This show runs from 11 pm till 5 am, you can send in your requests to SNURadio@gmail.com or @SNURadio, with the hashtag #AfterHours. Our songs and playlists are listed on the SNU Radio site. Now that that's out of the way, I welcome you to After Hours.'_

The first song - Interstellar by Arbour and drkmnd, faded in and soon faded out, letting the rest of the [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/chillhopmusic/playlist/74sUjcvpGfdOvCHvgzNEDO?si=hX38AzN3TiWnbh7_SqUkGg) play, until 5:00 am. Yuna smiled to herself, she knew that the school didn't allow there to be any night shows, claiming them to be distracting and useless, but she ignored it. She knew that several people - or more - benefited from having this, so she kept going. Occasionally around 3 am, Hao would enter the studio and take over so that Yuna could sleep till 4:45 ish. Yuna and Jae-Hao ran this radio station, instead of doing classes. Jae-Hao still did a sound engineering course, but this was his main 'course'.

Yuna heard a soft 'ping' and looked to the SNURadio twitter page. There was a tweet, it was surprising, to say the least. Some random guy, who was famous on campus and surrounding area, for his vocals and dancing, had tweeted at SNURadio!

She smiled and turned on her mic as soon as the song ended. 

_'we got a request from a viewer, Strangers - by biosphere, your song will be played next!'_

it was unusual that she would get requests, but enjoyed it anyway. She turned off her mic and let it play. Yuna got up and went to check the request box outside the door, Inside was several hundred requests for the morning/afternoon show, as well as the evening show. Several plastic bags with donations in them, ranging between 50 cents and 25 dollars. She looked to the wooden box on the floor under the request bin, which was filled with gifts. Most of them were from the A.H's viewers, as well as a few daytime show viewers. The A.H's viewer gifts were thank you notes, cute stickers, a mixtape, some fanart (of what Yuna and Hao looked like), a roll of tape which came with some string and small clothespins, a few questions and comments,  a necklace, earrings, and several rings which had notes attached saying that they are brand new. She found it cute! The mixtape was surprisingly from AgustD, who is an underground rapper and producer on campus.

Yuna smiled while looking at the album. The guy who sent in/put in in the box, was AgustD, meaning, he listened to AfterHours. The next two hours, Yuna spent her time doing any homework for her English class which took place on Thursday around 2:00 pm. She looked up at the time to see it was 3:00 am, the time when Hao would normally come to the studio and trade out. She hummed along with the music and continued working, only stopping to look at tweets or emails. When she had finished her work, it was 5:00 am. She smiled and put everything away, making sure to end the AfterHours stream. 

_thank you all for listening to AfterHours, Its time to wake up and start your day._

The stream promptly ended, everything was shut off until 8:00 am when their stream would start back up. Yuna picked up her pass from the table, grabbed a pillow and blanket from the studio and walked out, towards one of the conference - turned dorm room- rooms. Inside was a queen-sized bed, a dresser, mirror, desk and a crap ton of plants. She flopped onto the bed and promptly passed out. She knew that Hao would come and wake her up if she was needed.

 

 


	2. Morning visitors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuna and Hao get a morning visitor, Hao gets confessed to, and Yuna supports everyone.

_He knocked on the door, shifting from foot to foot, hoping that he could make a request in person..._

 

Yuna woke up to Hao shaking her awake. "Class is in twenty minutes, they want to give us a tour of the studio." Yuna sighed, today would be annoying. She rolled off of the bed, changed into a pair of leggings, a clean shirt and a hoodie. She slipped on her slippers and walked towards the studio, her lanyard sitting in its place around her neck. As Yuna got closer to the door, she noticed that the request box was full, as well as the 'thank you gift/present' bin. she carefully moved the gift/present bin into the studio, to be sorted through later. After opening the request box carefully and putting them all into a bag, she brought them into the studio and started sifting through them. Hao started sifting through the gifts, the personal ones or the ones that were sent by Amazon went into the back room, while the rest stayed out and on one of the tables along the windows.

The class entered the room, along with the teacher, who moments before had told them that ' this room is a workspace, if you break something, you pay for it. these two students have put a lot of work into this show and studio, so treat them with respect.' The students filed into the room quietly, the lofi hip hop music filling the silence. Yuna looked up from her small piles of papers, the students staring at her, the teacher staring at her. "What exactly are you doing Ms....?" "Oh, I'm Yuna, and Hao is in the back room. I'm sorting through our song requests and writing them down. If I notice that we already got the request, I'll place a 'tick' mark in the next box. Once I finish the paperwork, I transfer it all onto the computer." some of the students looked impressed, others bored.

"Miss.Yuna, whats with the gifts by the window? was it someone's birthday?" Hao had stepped out of the back room and closed the door to it. "They are gifts that were given to us, in a way of saying thank you. Some of them include things like 'thank you for running so and so radio at this specific time, it really helped me with so and so, I am now able to sleep at night, thank you both!' type of thing. Some of the gifts we keep, as they are for a specific person. The others that are general things like an album or a book or even some art, we will leave them in here." the students started to explore the room, and one picked up one of the anime figures in the room. "Just a heads up for all of you, we have security camera's all throughout the studio and outside the studio. if you steal something we will find you."

Eventually, the teacher and the students left. The teacher did tell Yuna and Hao that they must submit a paper to him on how the other stations - After Hours, Jazz Weekly (run by a friend of theirs), and Drop it low - are doing viewer wise and the benefits they have on the student population. Moments later, as Hao and Yuna are opening the gifts by the windows, Jae-Hao's phone goes off. His eyes go wide and he suddenly blushes, He slides his phone towards Yuna, who smiles and rushes towards the Mics. Her eyes are sparkling in happiness. 

~~_ (if you wanted to know what the tweet was) _ ~~

" _Sorry for the sudden announcement- get off me hao!!! -ahh! - KIM JAE-HAO JUST GOT CONFESSED TO AND HES BLUSHING UP A STORM!!! YOU WHO CONFESSED TO HIM COME  GET YOUR BOYFRIEND I THINK YOU BROKE HIM"_

the broadcast went silent, everyone who had been listening to the music playlist that day, had turned to look at their devices -which were playing the radio - in shock.

" _NO HAO IM NOT SAYING SORRY! - AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH"  "GOD DAMMIT YUNA!!!!" was screamed back_

 

The music suddenly start back up, Hao was screaming at Yuna, thankfully the mics were off. After several minutes, there was a knock at the door. Then the noise that the scanner makes, and finally the door opened. A boy standing at 5'9, natural brown -dyed blonde- hair, brown eyes, wearing a patterned sweater and jeans, blue socks and a pair of Adidas - that were covered in mud. "um..hi!" he said, obviously nervous "I'm Tan Xinyi, but you can call me Tanyi for short..." Hao nodded slowly, while Yuna smiled wider - if that was even possible? "It's nice to meet you Tanyi... I'm Kim Jae-Hao, but I got by Hao..." "And I'm Yuna Baker! Please call me Yuna!!!!" the two boys looked at her with blank faces. "Well, I'll leave you two be! I'm gonna go buy coffee for us all! what do you like Tannie?" "Mocha..." "Alright! I'll be back soon!!! If you start making out, please use the back room!" and with that, Yuna had left the room.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TOW: *Gasp* we now know Yuna's Last name!!!  
> Yuna is an American Born Korean! ABK!  
> She was born in Michigan, lived there till she was about 7, then moved to Korea.  
> Her parents wanted her to grow up in both countries and experience both cultures.  
> She does have an 'american name' like the ones exchange students would use in America/Canada so the teachers could actually pronounce their names. That name will be revealed later.  
> Her English is basic but enough to get by.


	3. Elizabeth (Lisa) Huges can gtfo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an old 'friend' of Yuna's appears and talks with Yuna. Yuna gets called by her American name in front of Hao who punches the old friend in the face.

Yuna had left the Arts building, her shoulder bag full of art supplies, her wallet, and a phone charger. Her phone buzzed as her notifications on twitter went off, she looked down at her phone and her eyes went wide.

She wasn't exactly happy about this, but hoped that Lisa wouldn't find her. She continued her trek to the court, writing down song idea's in her mind. Yuna had found the café that Hao always talked about, RJ's. After remembering what Hao normally ordered she did the same, but adding in a medium mocha for Tanyi. She felt a tap on her shoulder while waiting for her drinks to be ready.  "Oh My God! Is that you Baker!!!!" She flinched "Oh My God It IS!!!!!" Yuna frowned slightly "Hello Elizabeth." "I told you to call me Lisa, but fine. Why are you here instead of Ridel?" Yuna sighed a heavy sigh, looked at her phone and noticed the time "I'd tell you but I have work to do." She grabbed the drinks and quickly left RJ's. Lisa continued to shout at her and ask her where she worked and why she was in a rush. Yuna quickly walked into the stair well, climbed 3 flights of stairs and opened the door to the studio. She sat down in her usual chair, drank some tea, and added another song in before she would have to speak.

The door opened, Lisa panting, " **Baker! Why were you ignoring me!** " she yelled in English. "can one of you make her leave? shes been following me since RJ's." Yuna had said to Tanyi and Hao, completely ignoring Lisa. "If you wont tell me Emily Baker, I'll just drag you home instead!!!" Hao, who had enough of her shrill voice and her annoying attitude, Punched her in the face. "Leave. Now."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bold = English~  
> Italics = RADIO STUFF  
> Underline = IM NOT SURE


End file.
